La noche en que Harry fue concebido
by vero jimenez
Summary: Completa Los habitantes de Howarts duermen. Salvo un grupo de chicos de 7º que deciden hacer una fiesta privada para celebrar el último Haloween que pasarán juntos, en el colegio. Contra el destino no se puede... resp. últimos reviews.
1. capítulo 1

Disclaimer habitual... ni los personajes ni la ambientación son míos. El único mérito mío es el morboso plot, sacado de mi mente de alcantarilla.  
  
Esta ff va dedicada especialmente a Elendil ^_^ Es mi segunda ff, y va a ser corta. No por escribir esto voy a dejar botada la primera jejeje.  
  
Summary: Los habitantes de Howarts duermen. Salvo un grupo de chicos de 7º que deciden hacer una fiesta privada para celebrar el último Haloween que pasarán juntos, en el colegio. Contra el destino no se puede...  
  
LA NOCHE EN QUE HARRY FUE CONCEBIDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Eran pasadas las once de la noche en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos las almas dormían en aquel castillo. O casi.  
  
Ese día, la casa había estado de fiesta. A pesar de los tiempos difíciles que corrían, la celebración de Halloween había estado suntuosa. A eso de las diez y media de la noche todos, maestros, estudiantes, elfos y demases se habían ido a dormir. Una poción en el ponche... una simple poción para dormir. Polvo de raíces de asfódelo, en unas pocas cucharadas de una infusión concentrada de ajenjo. Sólo un poco de polvo. No querían matar a todo el castillo, sino simplemente asegurarse una velada sin intromisiones. Esta sería su última noche de brujas en el castillo y, siendo brujos, debían celebrarlo como correspondía...  
  
Unas negras nubes avanzaban desde las montañas, oscureciendo aun más los solitarios corredores. Un viento recio soplaba, anunciando secretos que solo él conocía. Lo mejor debía juntarse esa noche. Eso, y el PODER. Esa era la formula. Había sido escrita desde la fundación del colegio.  
  
En algún lugar de la casa de Gryffindor, unos murmullos ignorantes de lo que realmente se tejería esa noche podrían haber sorprendido al oído entrenado. Pasos descalzos. Risas ahogadas. Cuatro siluetas avanzaban en punta de pies, ocultos por una capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-¡Shhhhh! -murmuró Remus Lupin-. Dejen de reírse tan alto, o nos descubrirán.  
  
-¡Oh cálmate Lunático! -continuó riendo Sirius, mientras se llevaba una botella de cerveza a la boca-. Estos no se despertarán con nada.  
  
-¡Salud por eso, manada! -gritó James alzando una botella de vino blanco-. ¡Hips! Me salió verso.  
  
Sirius y James estallaron en una franca carcajada, coreados por Peter que se les había unido mientras comía calabazas fritas, mientras volvían a brindar. Remus los miró preocupado. Si no se callaban terminarían arruinando todo.  
  
-Cállense un rato, al menos hasta que lleguemos a la torre -insistió Remus- . ¿No querrán acabar con una detención, no?  
  
-Entre 76 y 77 detenciones... ¿o eran 78? ... ¿Qué más da? -objetó James encogiéndose de hombros-. A mi, francamente, me da lo mismo. Ya estamos inmunes. ¿No es cierto Canuto? ¡¡¡DUROS!!!  
  
Sirius lo coreó, y ambos volvieron a brindar. Remus frunció el ceño, y Peter lo miró con impotencia.  
  
-Pues a mi si me importa -se quejó Remus con expresión triste. Odiaba que le llamaran la atención. Siempre temía que si causaba muchos problemas lo terminaran echando. Ya bastante era con los que ya causaba una vez al mes desde que lo habían admitido...  
  
Los tres amigos lo miraron y se entristecieron. James le pasó una mano por el hombro.  
  
-No te preocupes Remus. Por ti guardaremos un respetuoso silencio, velando por el sueño de todos nuestros maestros y camaradas...  
  
-... en la desgracia -añadió Sirius con expresión solemne. Tanto él como James rompieron a reír, pero muy bajito.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que sería mejor que fuéramos de una vez a buscar a las chicas -los interrumpió Peter mientras los empujaba para que avanzaran en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
-Mhhhhhhhh -murmuró Sirius riendo mientras el daba codazos en las costillas-. Colita está ansioso de sacar a su Martita de la camita.  
  
-¡Mhhhhhhhh! -lo corearon Remus y James.  
  
-¿Y acaso tú no James? -se defendió el aludido, haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
-Bueno... será mejor que las vayamos a buscar de una buena vez. A ver si llegamos a la torre de astronomía antes de que amanezca... -comenzó Remus, pero fue interrumpido por Black.  
  
- A Moony le gustaría mucho ir a sacar de la cama a cierta morenaza que adorna la casa de Slytherin -añadió Sirius burlón. Fue el turno de Peter y James de corear el ¡mhhhhh! que en ese momento se imponía. El joven hombre lobo se puso colorado.  
  
-¡Oh cállense! -les dijo, y se puso a empujar para presionarlos a que avanzaran.  
  
-Igual podríamos ir a buscarla... -propuso James-. Total: tengo el mapa por si alguien viene, y conocemos aquel pasadizo para entrar sin contraseña...  
  
-Mucha complicación. Alguien podría vernos -dijo Peter-. ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos entre amigos? ¡Sólo nosotros seis! Los de siempre...  
  
-Andaaaaaaaa, Colita -lo molestó James-. No te vengas a poner cobarde ahora.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos movemos? -insistió Remus-. De ahí decidimos si vamos a buscar a Zazá. Las chicas nos deben estar esperando.  
  
-¡Ya, oh! Pero que apuro... -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si. Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que estas inocentes palomas salen a vagar... -añadió James.  
  
Sin embargo, ambos se pusieron a caminar junto con Peter y Remus.  
  
El oído entrenado podría haber notado que las risas ahogadas y los pasos descalzos subían la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, y se detenían frente a la puerta con una placa en la que se leía: "7º AÑO".  
  
~ . ~  
  
-Despierta, preciosura... -murmuró James al oído de Lily Evans-. ¡Mghghmmmghgh!  
  
Lily Evans, que se encontraba perfectamente despierta (y fingiendo dormir), había esperado que la cara de su novio se encontrara cerca de la de ella para agarrarle la cabeza con las dos manos y besarlo apasionadamente. Sin dejarlo respirar.  
  
-¡Shhhhhh! Lily... -le dijo Marta desde la cama del lado-. ¡No seas escandalosa que vas a despertar a las demás!  
  
-Que va... a estas marmotas no las van a despertar ni a cañonazos -dijo Sirius apuntando a las demás chicas que dormían en el dormitorio-. Yo vi como tomaban ponche. Me sorprendería que mañana se acordaran siquiera de sus nombres.  
  
-Como si a alguien le importaran sus nombres -se rió Remus encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-No sean crueles... -dijo Lily que a ese paso ya había liberado a su novio-. Mejor vámonos. Tengo una sed... -agregó levantándose y poniéndose la capa por encima de los hombros.  
  
-Déjeme que te ayude -le dijo James galantemente.  
  
-Y que deje el nudo blandito, para que no me cueste sacártela más tarde -murmuró Peter al oído de su amigo imitando su voz. Logró que James le mandara un combo en plena cara, y que Marta gritara al verlos.  
  
-¡Paren el escándalo! -dijeron Remus y Sirius, a coro.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos... -murmuró Lily mientras miraba de reojo a Peter y a James.  
  
Marta tomó también su capa, y los seis salieron calladamente del dormitorio. El leve crujido de la puerta al cerrarse fue ahogado por un sonoro ronquido.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¡No cabemos bajo esta capa! -se quejó Marta.  
  
-Deja de quejarte -le respondió Lily.  
  
-¡Hay! ¿Quién me pisó el pie? -preguntó Peter.  
  
-Shhhhhhhh -dijeron las voces de Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Sigan caminando, no hay moros en la costa -agregó James desde la retaguardia, mirando el mapa. Luego lo guardó. El castillo parecía vacío en ese sector. Esa noche estaban todos durmiendo. Esa noche no necesitarían el mapa.  
  
Pero no se fijó en un puntito que se movía lejos, en las mazmorras...  
  
Los seis caminaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, cubriéndose con ella lo mejor que podían. Sin embargo, sus pies no alcanzaban a ser cubiertos. Para un observador advertido, la imagen hubiera sido jocosa. Pero a un caminante despistado podría fácilmente haberle causado un buen susto.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Por qué tenían que tener solo ponche? -se quejaba Severus Snape mientras caminaba lo más silenciosamente posible por un corredor de las mazmorras, alejándose de su sala común.  
  
Estaba sediento. Se había bebido todo el agua del jarro de su sala común, sin lograr calmar su ansiedad. No tenía sed de agüita. Tenía sed de algo rico. Algo como vino. O jugo de calabaza. O, por lo menos, leche. ¡Cualquier cosa! Una cerveza de mantequilla hubiera sido una maravilla.  
  
Caminó sigilosamente rumbo a las cocinas, tratando de ocultarse completamente dentro de su negra capa con el escudo de Slytherin. Sabía que ahí obtendría lo que necesitaba. ¡Se había pasado toda la fiesta maldiciendo porque no había nada más que ese estúpido ponche! Como odiaba el ponche...  
  
Al terminar de subir la escalera que desembocaba en el vestíbulo, escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de este. Se pegó contra el muro, y subió algunos peldaños, los suficientes para mirar lo que ocurría sin se visto.  
  
Lo que vio lo dejó atónito unos segundos. ¿Seis pares de pies? ¿Murmullos? De pronto dos de los propietarios de aquellos pies lanzaron una carcajada. Reconoció las voces. Potter y Black. Dos de los otros debían ser, por lógica, Pettigrew y ese maldito hombre lobo. ¿Y de quienes serían los otros pares de pies? Fue entonces que escuchó un femenino "¡Ya, cállense!" y otro femenino "Si, cállense. O por su culpa nos van a descubrir". Eran Evans y Martin, debió sospecharlo. ¿A dónde irían? Se fijó, y maldijo su suerte. También parecían dirigirse a la cocina...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¡Guau! Toda para nosotros... -se rió Marta mientras entraba a la desierta cocina.  
  
-¿Sorprendidas chicas? -se rió Sirius mientras se acercaba a una puerta trampa que había en el suelo, en una esquina cocina-. Para que vean lo que se perdieron todos esos años... Bueno -agregó abriendo la puerta trampa y bajando por una escalera-, yo voy y vuelvo. No se vayan a ir sin mi...  
  
-Yo ya conocía -murmuró orgullosa Lily mientras abría uno de los baúles nevera y sacaba un pastelito de chocolate.  
  
-Ja. Este Sirius... Directo al trago. ¡Tiene un olfato de sabueso! -se rió Remus mientras sacaba unas galletas de un armario despensa.  
  
-Ese sabueso no se está guiando por el olfato -se rió James mientras aceptaba un pastelito que le tendía su novia-. Ese sabueso se guía por la experiencia. Años viniendo a aprovisionarse, bajo los efectos de la terrible sed.  
  
-Ojalá y traiga bastante -dijo Peter-. Mejor voy y me aseguro. ¿Vienes Martita?  
  
Ambos bajaron detrás de Sirius, mientras Lily, James y Remus juntaban algunos picoteos.  
  
-Para no quedar botados de curados -había dicho Lily riendo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-¿Por qué se demorarán tanto? -se lamentaba Snape, oculto cerca de la entrada de la cocina.  
  
Hacía media hora que estaba esperando que aquel sexteto abandonara la cocina, para poder él mismo ir a buscar algo para su sed. No podía entrar mientras estuvieran adentro. Solo esperaba que nadie los descubriera. No era que le preocupara que pudieran castigarlos, muy al contrario. Lo que le preocupaba era que, si eran descubiertos, él mismo ya no podría entrar a la cocina y debería escabullirse para volver a su sala común. Entremedio de los adultos o los elfos alertados. Y más encima con las manos vacías. Y él, para su gran pesar, no tenía una capa invisible bajo la cual ocultarse.  
  
De pronto los vio salir. Ahora se veían algo más que sus pies. De hecho, seis pares de piernas avanzaban torpemente. Aparentemente, cargaban bastantes cosas. Desde su escondite (sala con la puerta entreabierta) vio como pasaron frente a él, en medio de murmullos alegres y entusiastas. Parecía que preparaban una fiesta o algo así. Dudó por unos segundos. La Curiosidad siempre había sido uno de sus defectos, acompañada por la virtud de un sexto sentido. Miró el bodegón que ocultaba la puerta de la cocina, y luego el grupo que se alejaba rumbo al vestíbulo. Y dudó.  
  
Finalmente la curiosidad venció, y disimuladamente comenzó a seguirlos.  
  
Fue una suerte para él que el portador del mapa del merodeador se encontrara en un avanzado estado de ebriedad. Si el dichoso mapa no hubiese quedado olvidado en un bolsillo, probablemente no habrían tardado nada en descubrirlo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La torre de astronomía se encontraba, como lo habían presumido, desierta. El cielo estaba negro de nubes, y un viento tibio y con olor a mar les revolvió las túnicas cuando salieron al aire libre.  
  
-Parece que va a llover -comentó Peter.  
  
-Vamos a la cúpula de observación -propuso James.  
  
-Si vamos -dijeron los otros.  
  
La cúpula era una gran estructura con techo de vidrio que se encontraba en la cima de la torre de astronomía. Era la construcción que servía de sala de clases. Poseía un nivel inferior, con pizarra, bancos, sillas y estanterías con objetos, mapas y libros, y un nivel superior, tipo ático, con varios y extraños telescopios desde los que se podría haber observado los astros en una noche clara.  
  
-Hagámoslo arriba -sugirió Lily-. La vista es espectacular.  
  
-Siiiii -se animó Marta-. ¡A-rri-ba! ¡A-rri-ba! ¡A-rri-ba!  
  
-¿Prefieres arriba, Martita? -se rió Sirius. James y Remus lo miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Ella los miró unos segundos sin entender. De pronto, se puso colorada.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te importa? -le gritó mientras seguía a Peter y Lily, que ya estaban subiendo y no habían oído la broma.  
  
-Yaaa, cálmate Marta -le dijo James corriendo detrás de ella y poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros mientras caminaba a su lado-. Era una broma. Disculpa. No me aguanté.  
  
Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Es que me la dejaste tan fácil... -se defendió él.  
  
-Les propongo que, sólo por hoy, nadie pelee -sugirió Remus.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Marta riendo.  
  
Los seis se juntaron arriba, y comenzaron a poner las botellas y la comida que habían traído sobre una gran mesa de dibujo (una que usaban para trazar mapas estelares).  
  
Snape, que los había seguido, se quedó abajo escuchando. La lógica le decía que debería volver. Pero ya los había seguido hasta tan lejos...  
  
En cierto modo deseaba quedarse. Por una parte: no tenía sueño. Si volvía a su sala común sería para aburrirse mirando el techo, escuchando los atronadores ronquidos de Nott. Por otra parte, arriba se preparaba una fiesta. Se escuchaban alegres conversaciones y bromas. Deseaba formar parte de eso, aunque sabía que era imposible. Pero quedándose ahí, si se quedaba abajo y no metía ruido, al menos podía escuchar. Siempre sería más divertido que tratar de dormir oyendo los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Incluso podía tratar de sacarles alguna bebida, si se descuidaban. Total, ya parecían estar bastante ebrios.  
  
La otra posibilidad que tenía era tratar de que los sorprendieran... Sería muy agradable ver a Black, Potter, Pettigrew y Lupin perdiendo muchos puntos y siendo retados. Pero también se cargaría a las chicas. Martin le daba igual, pero Evans le caía bien. Muy bien. Maldito Potter.  
  
Definitivamente no. Por Evans, no los delataría.  
  
~ * ~  
  
N/A: déjenme un review para saber si les gustó. ¿Qué creen ustedes que ocurrirá? HINT: van a seguir bebiendo... Muahahaha... ¿Quién cree que en Hogwarts son todos los chicos caballeros, y todas las chicas damas? ¬_¬ ilusos... 


	2. capítulo 2

Disclaimer Habitual :-)  
  
Elendil: Celebro que te haya gustado. Lo escribí pensando en ti. Espero que este capítulo te traiga vagos recuerdos de un oscuro pasado ^_^  
  
Enya: ¡Eres una verdadera vidente! Bueno, algo de acción hay... Espero que te guste. ¡Ah! Leí tu ff de Harry Potter y me gustó mucho.  
  
Leire: Gracias por tu review. Si, pobre Snape ¿no? Espero que este capítulo y el epílogo también te gusten =)  
  
Shagy Sirius: Si, es algo así. Claro que como están encerrados en Hogwarts, no pueden irse a la casa de uno de ellos, ¿no? Así que están obligados a buscar alternativas ;) Remus Lupin también se divertirá, no te preocupes.  
  
Naiko: No te preocupes, el otro fic lo voy a terminar, al igual que este. Y si, Snape meterá su cuchara en esta historia, pero sin ofender a Remus no te preocupes.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
-¡Para con las calabazas fritas! -le gritó Sirius a Peter, que comía frenéticamente-. ¡Déjale algo a los demás! Eres una maldita rata acaparadora.  
  
-Ya córtala Sirius -gruñó Remus-. Déjalo que coma, hemos traído montones de comida.  
  
-Además, así no se pone tan escandaloso cuando se cure -añadió riendo James. Las chicas soltaron la risa.  
  
-Todos deberíamos comer bastante en ese caso -continuó Lily observando las botellas vacías que se apilaban en un rincón-. Además, mañana es jueves y tenemos clases.  
  
-¿Y nos lo tienes que recordar? -le gruñó James-. ¡Eres una condenada aguafiestas!  
  
-¿Cómo que condenada aguafiestas? -respondió Lily haciéndose la ofendida-. ¡Ven acá inmediatamente que te de tu merecido!  
  
James abrió los ojos como huevos fritos y salió corriendo por la sala, con su novia persiguiéndolo. Sirius y Remus reían, mientras que Peter y Marta se habían retirado a un rincón oscuro y más tranquilo, detrás de un enorme telescopio.  
  
-¡Ahhhhh! -gritaba James mientras se refugiaba al otro lado de la gran mesa.  
  
-¡Cobarde! -le gritó Lily riendo, mientras trataba infructuosamente de alcanzarlo-. Ya verás cuando te atrape.  
  
-¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! -les gritaban mientras tanto Sirius y Remus a coro, animando la pelea.  
  
De pronto, James salió corriendo alejándose de la mesa y corrió a refugiarse detrás de los telescopios. Con tan mala suerte que, por estar mirando hacia su espalda a la chica que lo venía persiguiendo, tropezó con el par de tortolitos. Antes de entender lo que le ocurría se encontró tirado en el piso, enredado con Marta y Peter. Lily, que tampoco tenía la mente muy clara tropezó con ellos y añadió 62 kilos al montón.  
  
Aquel recoveco detrás del gran telescopio, que era suficientemente grande para que dos humanos adultos pudieran retozar tranquilamente, pero era largamente insuficiente para cuatro, quedó de pronto saturado con un enredo de cabezas, brazos y piernas. Los cuatro involucrados trataron infructuosamente de liberarse, pero sólo consiguieron enredarse más. Estaba completamente oscuro.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhh! Mi codo -gritó Marta-. ¿Quién mierda está parado sobre él?  
  
-¡Sácame la rodilla del busto, James, que me estás aplastando una... -le gritó Lily.  
  
-Ehmmmm, Lily -la interrumpió Peter-. Creo que no es la rodilla de James, sino mi mandíbula...  
  
-¡Pedazo de puerco! -le gritó James al instante-. Saca de inmediato tu cara del cuerpo de mi novia si no quieres que te la parta.  
  
James comenzó a tratar de liberarse, pero sólo consiguió darse un cabezazo contra un pedazo de fierro, y que los demás gritaran adoloridos por los codazos, empujones y apretones a los que eran sometidos por aquel movimiento.  
  
-¡Cálmate James! -le gritó Peter tratando de defenderse-. No era mi intención, te lo juro.  
  
-Mas te vale... -le gruñó Marta.  
  
Sirius y Remus se acercaron, atraídos por el caos.  
  
-Que egoístas que son... -les reprochó Sirius-. Miren que ponerse a gozar la vida y no incluirnos.  
  
-Si -continuó Remus riendo-. Háganos un huequito...  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-A las una... a las dos... ¡y a las TRÉS! -gritaron a coro y se tiraron sobre le montón de brazos y piernas.  
  
Por unos segundos todo fue caos. Cuatro trataban infructuosa y dolorosamente de liberarse, mientras dos, riendo, trataban de enredarse todavía más. Después de varios minutos de agotadora lucha, los seis se encontraban completamente enredados y agotados. Detuvieron los intentos de movimiento mientras recuperaban el aliento.  
  
-Yo... creo... que... no puedo... más... -murmuró Lily tratando de respirar con normalidad. Su mente se encontraba un poco confundida. Los casi dos litros de cerveza y vino que se había tomado habían hecho su efecto, de golpe. Estaba calientito ahí. Y blandito.  
  
-Que rico hueles, Marta -murmuró Remus, sin pensar mucho en los alcances de lo que acababa de decir. El alcohol también había hecho su efecto en el hombre lobo.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? -se rió Peter, demasiado ebrio como para enojarse.  
  
-Se me ocurre una idea -se rió Sirius-. ¿James? ¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?  
  
-¿Qué cosa Sirius?  
  
Afuera, comenzó a chispear.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Severus Snape comenzó a subir la escalera. Hace rato que había dejado de escuchar gritos y risas. Se preguntaba si se habrían quedado dormidos, y si abrían dejado algo para beber. La sed comenzaba a molestarlo.  
  
Cuando llegó arriba, al principio se sorprendió. ¡No había nadie! ¿Estarían escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter? No... la capa estaba sobre una silla, cerca de la escalera. Miró alrededor de la habitación. El suelo se encontraba llenos de botellas vacías de cerveza y de vino. Y sobre la mesa había restos de picadillos varios, incluido un trozo medio desmoronado de pastel de vainilla con crema. Todavía quedaban un par de botellas de vino llenas.  
  
Tomó una, y comenzó a beber. Miró alrededor. ¿Dónde se habían metido? De pronto escuchó una risa, proveniente del armario mágico donde se guardaban los dispositivos para los telescopios. Recordó que, por dentro tenía dimensiones de una habitación pequeña. Así que ahí se habían metido...  
  
Tomando otro largo trago de vino, se acercó al armario. Se sentó en el suelo, escondido entre la pared del mueble y la base de un telescopio. Apoyó un oído. Adentro se escuchaban risas.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Marta alejó sus labios del cuellos de James, mientras los otros cuatro los aclamaban. James comenzó con una risa nerviosa.  
  
-Lánzalos de nuevo, Remus -se rió Lily mirando a su novio y a su amiga-. Quiero una revancha.  
  
-¿Otra más? -exclamó Sirius, soltando la risa-. ¡Pero si ya te has vengado con Peter y conmigo!  
  
-¿Tal vez la nena quiere algo más fuerte? -sugirió James, cerrándole un ojo pícaro a su novia.  
  
-Bastaría con agregarle más caras a los dados -observó Remus.  
  
Habían transformado unas tuercas en dados, para poder jugar a un juego muggle que Lily conocía. En ese instante los cuatro dados tenían seis caras. Dos de ellos tenían, en cada una de sus caras, el nombre de uno de los seis jugadores. Eran los dados de víctima y victimario. Otro tenía, en cada una de sus caras, una zona del cuerpo, y el último, acciones a realizar en dicha zona.  
  
-Sácale esa tontería de soplar, y lo del estómago, que no tienen mucha gracia -propuso Peter.  
  
-Nooooo, -respondió Remus-. A mi me gusta.  
  
-Lunita tiene razón -declaró Lily-. Mejor agrégale una cara al dado de acción, con una estrellita.  
  
-¡¡¡Esa es mi Lily!!! -gritó James besando a su novia.  
  
-¡Ehhhhh, paren!. Recuerden que durante este juego nadie es el novio de nadie -les recordó Sirius.  
  
-Pero Lily -exclamó Remus que se había quedado pegado pensando en la sugerencia-, ¿Cómo quieres que haga un dado de siete caras? ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer la imagen en mi mente! ¡La transformación no me va a salir!  
  
-Si, eso es verdad -observó Peter.  
  
-Entonces agrégale dos caras en vez de una -respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. Puedes visualizar un octaedro, ¿no?  
  
-¿Un qué? -preguntó Peter extrañado.  
  
-Es como un cubo, pero en vez de tener seis caras cuadradas tiene ocho caras triangulares -le explicó Lily.  
  
-¿Así? -preguntó orgulloso Remus tendiéndole el dado que acababa de transformar en octaedro.  
  
-¡Si! -se rió Lily-. ¡¡¡Ese es mi lobito!!!  
  
-¿Y que le ponemos en las caras que están en blanco? -preguntó Sirius mirando los dados.  
  
-Estrellitas -dijo Lily.  
  
-Si, para ver estrellitas -se rió James.  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Vaya con ellos... -se rió Snape. Tomó él último trago de vino de la botella, y se paró tambaleante a buscar la otra que recordaba estaba sobre la mesa. Volvió a esconderse a su refugio.  
  
Apenas había alcanzado a sentarse que escuchó la puerta del armario abrirse. Por suerte en su escondite no corría riesgos de ser visto desde ese punto de vista. Se quedó mirando y casi se le cae la botella de la impresión. Eran Black y Pettigrew. Corrió la vista horrorizado. ¿Qué pretendían?  
  
-Oye Canuto... -murmuró Peter- no sé tú, pero yo no tengo ninguna gana de hacerlo contigo.  
  
-Yo tampoco -se rió Sirius.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos?  
  
-Teatro -dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Un buen espectáculo de sonido y quedarán felices.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no sugerimos que cuando salgan estrellitas, mejor tiren una moneda para ver si sale Marta o Lily, y un... una pirámide para ver quien de nosotros cuatro va a la pelea?  
  
-¿Y quitarle la emoción? Que aburrido eres... Además, no creo que sea justo para las chicas.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape, que se había quedado escuchando a los chicos sonrió divertido. No eran tan valientes como pretendían. Se alegró. No tenía ninguna gana de ver a dos chicos retozando frente a su -monstruosa pero pura- nariz.  
  
Observó divertido como los chicos comenzaban a gemir y a murmurar estupideces. Incluso, tuvo que contenerse de soltar una carcajada cuando Black comenzó a dar unas pataditas compulsivas en la puerta, mientras le hacía cosquillas a Pettigrew para que se riera de forma nerviosa.  
  
-¡Quédate quieto, Colagusanito! -le decía riendo, lo suficientemente alto como para que los cuatro pudieran escuchar-. Quietecito que no te pasará nada malo.  
  
-¡No por favor, Sirius! -dijo entre risas nerviosas Pettigrew, mientras trataba infructuosamente de alejar sus costillas de los dedos de su amigo-. No sigas por favor que me duele.  
  
Snape escuchó una carcajada cuádruple desde adentro del armario.  
  
-¡Ya Sirius! -se escuchó la voz de James-. No abuses de los más débiles.  
  
-Terminen y entren de una vez -agregó Marta.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Después de ese espectáculo tocaron varias cosas, que dieron lugar a jocosas situaciones. La más extraña se presentó cuando tocó "James" con "James", estrellita. Severus escuchó divertido para ver como solucionaron el problema. James no salió, y supuso que había debido hacer alguna clase de espectáculo adentro ya que escuchó varias carcajadas y "dale James". Salieron, en algunas oportunidades parejas. Peter y Marta, que lo hicieron más que felices, aunque sin el suficiente escándalo, ya que escuchó como pifiaban los cuatro que se habían quedado adentro. Escuchó como entreabrieron la puerta, y la cerraron inmediatamente al ver que el asunto, afuera, iba en serio.  
  
Pasaron las horas. A Snape se le acabó la segunda botella. De vez en cuando salía alguna pareja, testimoniando de la estrellita que había salido. Salieron todas las combinaciones, algunas incluso varias veces. Observó que tanto los chicos como las chicas hacían sólo teatro cuando les tocaba salir juntos, y que no siempre hacían el amor cuando salían en parejas.  
  
Pero sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando vio que Lily no le decía que no ni a Black, ni a Lupin. Que lo hiciera con Potter no le había extrañado. ¿Pero con ellos? ¡Con un hombre lobo y con el mejor amigo de Potter ! Cerró los ojos.  
  
Afuera llovía. Algo dentro de él también llovía. Llevaban mas de media hora en la que nadie había salido. Sentía asco. Se reprochaba a si mismo de haberse quedado allí arriba a ver todo eso. Quería volver a su sala común. Se había parado cuando la puerta del armario volvió a abrirse. Se escondió rápidamente, aunque notó que una de las figuras lo había visto. Era Lily. Iba acompañada de Lupin, que caminaba apoyado en su brazos, mientras caminaba haciendo eses.  
  
-No sé si pueda de nuevo, Lily querida -le decía el hombre lobo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con los restos de comida.  
  
-No te preocupes -se rió Lily mientras miraba de reojo hacia donde había visto a alguien-. Siéntate aquí y descansa un rato.  
  
Apenas Lupin se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y se quedó dormido. Lily aprovechó para ir a investigar. Estaba bastante mareada, y le costaba caminar derecho. Llegó a donde estaba Snape escondido.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó insegura sacando su varita.  
  
Un enorme rayo surcó el cielo iluminando sus caras. El ruido que produjo ahogó el grito de Lily. Casi se cae de la impresión (y del mareo). Él la sostuvo lo suficiente para que no se cayera.  
  
-¡Severus!  
  
-¡Shhhhh! -le murmuró Snape al oído. No sabía muy bien que decirle.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó ella extrañada. Un enorme ronquido proveniente de Remus Lupin la distrajo.  
  
-Se me había quedado un libro aquí que quería leer -respondió Snape antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba su excusa. Lily soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Seguro... -se rió ella. Se llevó una mano a la frente-. Estoy un poco mareada. ¿Y si nos sentamos?  
  
Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, y Severus Snape sintió como su corazón latía furiosamente cuando Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto que estás aquí? -preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-No... no recuerdo -respondió el otro tragando saliva.  
  
-Imagínate que eres Remus... -se rió ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
Otro rayo iluminó sus caras, cayendo tan cerca del castillo que sintieron temblar el suelo. Y ese era solo el comienzo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Adentro del armario, Marta, Peter, Sirius y James se habían quedado dormidos también, a pesar del ruido de la tormenta. Era una suerte, porque si hubieran salido en ese momento probablemente Severus Snape no hubiera salido vivo de la torre de astronomía, y Hogwarts se hubiera quedado sin un excelente profesor de pociones.  
  
~ FIN ~ 


	3. epílogo

EPÍLOGO  
  
Nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche llegó a trascender a otro oídos.  
  
Al amanecer, Remus encontró a Lily semidesnuda en los brazos de Severus Snape. Ambos dormían, escondidos entre el costado del armario y un telescopio.  
  
No dijo nada a los otros, por miedo de que el asunto terminara en tragedia. Severus Snape abandonó la torre de astronomía en silencio, ante la mirada algo incómoda de Lily Evans.  
  
Los cuatro que dormían dentro del armario nunca supieron que esa noche habían sido siete en vez de seis. Limpiaron los restos de la fiesta y volvieron a la sala común media hora antes de que los más madrugadores de Gryffindor se levantaran.  
  
Ese mismo día, la profesora Sinistra notó que había un inusual desorden en la cúpula. Dio aviso, pero nadie se inquietó en averiguar nada.  
  
Siete meses más tarde, los siete protagonistas de esta historia se graduaron del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lily, con el encantamiento morfus aparili, que había modificado su apariencia desde hacía cuatro meses. Solo sus cinco amigos sabían. Y el director, Albus Dumbledore, aunque ellos lo ignoraban.  
  
Lily y James se casaron una semana después de dejar el colegio, y dos mese más tarde nació su hijo: Harry James Potter.  
  
~ Fin del epílogo ~  
  
N/A: si me mandan un review después de esto, igual lo voy a responder.  
  
Bueno, para que vean que cumplo: ^_^  
  
GaBrIeLa: ¡Yo no dije que Harry sea hijo de Snape! De hecho, según mi historia, Lily, en esa etílica noche, tuvo relaciones con Snape, Remus, Sirius y James. Así que, en estricto rigor, podría ser de cualquiera @_@ No sé, no creo que haga una secuela de esto...  
  
Naiko: Si, Remus participó, y lo pasó muy bien. Salvo al final, cuando se encontró con el pastelito... No tengo idea como habrá sido el personaje REAL de Lily, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esto :D  
  
Elendil: Jajaja, no dije que los recuerdos fueran eso... solo que, al leer, recordarías una que otra cosa. Lo que escribí solo fue imaginado. No vivido. ¡¡¡ Disculpa si te ofendí en algo :-( !!!  
  
Enya: Como le dije a GaBrIeLa, ¡puede ser hijo de cualquiera! Aunque medio lío si no fuera de James...  
  
. 


End file.
